


Freedom

by Sakuramaka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, graves has a hard time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuramaka/pseuds/Sakuramaka
Summary: It was dark. Suffocatingly dark.He doesn't remember much of it but he can remember the end. The silence and the peace.He doesn't think he'll ever be able to find it again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So you probably hear this a lot but it's my first time writing fan-fiction (long time fan / first time writer)  
> The only editing is my re-reading so all the errors are on me.  
> xx

It was dark. 

So dark that a hand couldn’t have been seen if it was waved in front of his face. A darkness that made him dizzy from looking around and blinking too much. What was left and what was right didn’t matter.

It was a darkness that couldn’t truly be compared. It was unnatural. Not even a venture though the deepest cave could a darkness quite like this be found, as nothing could be as unwelcoming as this.

This was a darkness that encouraged fear and fed off life; a darkness more than an absence of light but an absence of hope. 

It was a darkness that possessed no sound, gave off no smell and had no feeling. 

It was a darkness that wasn’t cold nor warm. It just was. It was a sense of being that stimulated and maintained fear. 

This darkness didn’t make Percival Graves feel alone.

Because it was too dark from him to know if he was truly alone. 

He tried not to focus on the sense of impending doom, of the trepidation of the unknown or of the countless possible things, creatures or objects, that could be right in front of his nose. 

He tried. 

So hard.

But while Percival Graves had faced a lot terrible things during his time at MACUSA, nothing had ever made him feel this kind of unease. 

Nothing could have possibly prepared him this level of foreboding uncertainty.

So the fear became too much. 

It was well know that Percival Graves was a strong man, both physically and mentally. He’d faced horrors other people could never dream of facing. He had witnessed countless deaths, endured immeasurable pain and seen indescribable suffering. He had killed and tortured and sentenced many to death. He had pushed his body to its limits more times than he could remember, and gone on countless missions against innumerable predators.

But nothing compared to this unnatural darkness. 

A darkness he’d been exposed to for too long. He had been on edge for longer than surely manageable and the more he thought of what could be staring him down from across the room, from behind his body and from in front of his nose the more he felt he was being crushed by the weight of nothingness. 

He felt his heart beat faster and his breathing come out shorter until eventually the drumming in his ears stopped and the darkness took over completely. 

He felt a moment, however, before the darkness had completely consumed him, where he felt weightless.

It was a sense of pure freedom that he would remember forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to start off short (it is my first after all). Apologies if it's a tad annoying.  
> P.S: I could say it's my love of Harry potter that motivated me, but while that is strong it was more my obsession with Colin Farrell that did it. (Ashamed? Yes. Would I give it up? No.)  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> xx


End file.
